


111

by Reshine



Category: 111 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reshine/pseuds/Reshine





	

两人闭着双眼吻得急切，萧景琰大手抚过梅长苏全身渐至他丰翘臀部，隔着衣物揉弄那两团弹性极佳的软肉，心中爱极不肯释手。

萧景琰边吻边翻身压住梅长苏，谁知那人突然不肯配合开始胡乱挣扎。地上虽有毛毯铺就，萧景琰仍担心梅长苏感到湿冷不适，慌忙放开了他。

梅长苏憋红了一张脸，气鼓鼓地嚷着：“我要在上面！”

萧景琰没忍住笑，哄道：“好，你在上面。”

“不是那种……”梅长苏不禁想起上次他要求在上面，萧景琰爽快地满口答应，然后哄骗自己骑到他身上，被他疯狂的颠动弄到最后不堪回首的模样，羞恼至极，怒吼道：“不是你想的那种在上面！”

萧景琰被他勾起了好奇，“哦？那是如何？”

“萧景琰！我也是男子！我……”话到一半突然说不下去了，梅长苏别扭地转过脑袋，晾着两人情动的小兄弟却独自生起闷气。

水牛不似平日般不解风情，大约明白了梅长苏怒从何来。他站起身，将梅长苏也半拉半拖地按坐到床上，“好，我懂，我帮你。”

虽然不知道萧景琰明白了几成，但光是望着他眼中溺死人的温柔，梅长苏神色便不自觉柔和了下来。这人的似海深情全都写在眼底眉间，自己也是没辙，哪怕要他永远这般屈居人下，恐怕也只有认了的份。

但这次萧景琰倒是真心理解梅长苏郁结所在，两人年少初通人事时在军营还为此事调笑争执过。

彼时林殊甚至颇为羡慕萧景琰，他是皇子，又长他两岁，定然要比他早成亲。成亲就意味着萧景琰正式通晓男女之事是否真如军队里那群长期光棍所说那般销魂极乐。虽然想到日后景琰会被指婚，心里有些莫名不快，到底少年人的好奇占了上风，林殊没忍住就跟自己最好的兄弟探讨起这事，结果向来对他好脾气的萧景琰彻底成了牛脾气，他最后也没弄懂何故两人就大吵一架不欢而散。

再后来，变故陡生，林殊成了梅长苏，再没想过七情六欲之事。而萧景琰也在漫长的懊恼后悔中领悟了自己对林殊对梅长苏的情意。两人情定后结合之事便被显然经验更丰富的萧景琰主导，林少帅一不留神就成了下面那一个，也实在难怪他，一个骨子里的少年将军终究是意难平。

萧景琰摸索到梅长苏两腿之间，那物被他大手一抚立即给出回应半勃起来。

梅长苏被他这样搓弄，酥麻感窜上背脊，但终是难抵羞赧。

萧景琰再多揉几下，觉得梅长苏那根已被他的手指逗引得挺立起来，便抬头亲了亲梅长苏嘴唇，安抚道：“交给我，一定让你舒服。”

梅长苏没答他话，也不知道萧景琰打算怎么折腾，只是闭上眼仔细感知着萧景琰带给他的快感和极乐。那人手指修长灵活又骨节分明，他能感受到此时萧景琰是在用食指和中指的第二节在夹弄他的茎身，不消片刻，他那根便完全站起来了。

在他适应自己的节奏后，萧景琰空着的左手缓缓抚上那人的臀部按压几下。

跟平时的节奏相仿，梅长苏正在快感激荡间，未觉出任何不妥，而下一刻他猛然睁大双眼，震惊不解和极乐销魂同时在他白净清俊的面庞上出现，口中的惊呼再也按捺不住。

萧景琰深深吞入他的阳物，两颊深陷用力吮吸，仿佛在品味什么人间美味一般投入。半眯起眼的享受神情落在梅长苏眼里更添一份刺激。

萧景琰几番吞吐，而后用舌尖慢慢勾画着柱身，从底到顶，灵活的舌头翻滚着，却在每一个梅长苏即将把持不住的时刻松开紧紧包围的唇舌，让梅长苏那葱俊柱体暴露到微凉的空气中，给他一个喘气的机会。

几次来回后，梅长苏几乎产生被玩弄之感，正要控诉不满，却被萧景琰从后抄来的大手一把捞住两瓣翘臀往前拖到床沿。他一时受惊下意识地抱住萧景琰的脑袋，皇帝从善如流地在他怀里再次吞含起他男根的顶部，令梅长苏难耐地抓紧了萧景琰的衣领。

萧景琰攻他出其不备，此刻把他身子倚到床上，自己索性半跪到地上，一心一意地侍弄起来，打定了主意今晚定然要补偿他的小殊，他的先生存了多年的心中怨气。

用唇齿伺候这人并不是头一回，甚至作为缓解梅长苏紧张羞涩的前期运动经常进行，但今天不一样，萧景琰决定把嘴上功夫做得彻彻底底。

咸苦腥膻的味道在嘴里慢慢散开，萧景琰丝毫不以为意，反而侍弄得更加卖力。那浊液便似琼浆甘醴，顶端软肉中间的孔洞中不断渗出液体，都被萧景琰情色地用舌尖卷走，然后细细品尝。

梅长苏几乎已经魂不附体，平日里神思再清明此刻也难思考。顺着萧景琰吞吐的节奏，发出一声比一声勾人缭长的呻吟。

“啊……！唔……”牙齿狠咬住下唇才堪堪止住一声本该高亢的吟叫，他想让萧景琰放开自己，全身却没有一处听自己的使唤。他的灵魂，他的本能，他的一切都在跟随萧景琰的动作起舞。

右手还紧抓着萧景琰衣襟，梅长苏颤抖着左手抚上萧景琰发端。正逢萧景琰口中使力吞到最深，梅长苏便再也克制不住嘴角漏出的吟音，夹杂着混乱的喘息喊着当今天子的名讳。

萧景琰暂且放开他，从专注中抬头，一双鹿眼盛满情意，目光灼灼盯着那名动天下的才子，一边做出吞咽的动作，将刚从梅长苏那里汲取到的蜜液咽了下去。喉结翻滚着，见梅长苏还呆愣着说不出话，索性亲了亲那人坚挺之物的菇头。

梅长苏双目含泪，满面带春，也不知想说些什么，手便顺势抬到萧景琰顶冠，拔下了他束发的金簪。

两人的姿势僵硬又和谐，梅长苏端坐在床边，萧景琰半跪在地上，双手环绕着眼前人的臀部将他固定在怀里。

他满脸的期待，仿佛真的只是在品尝珍馐过程中要与梅长苏分享。

见梅长苏半晌不吭声，萧景琰便轻笑了一下，“先生可还满意？”

怎么会满意，弄到一半现在又把那东西这么干凉着，那么冷，叫人怎么满意？梅长苏半垂着头不肯出声，也没有余力回应。

萧景琰把他又往自己怀里带了带，满怀深情地望他，“小殊，你可以试着自己动一动。就是……摆动你的腰，然后……知道吧？”

梅长苏气恼道：“当然知道。不劳陛下亲自教导。”但知道是一回事，真的让他主动去做这事，还是需要做一番心理斗争的。

他正在踟蹰，萧景琰便又开动了，仍旧是把柱体前端含进唇间，这回他大睁着双眼望着梅长苏，示意他可以摆动腰肢，寻找自己的节奏点。

梅长苏不肯示弱，心一横眼一闭便向前顶了过去。

萧景琰顺着他，用舌头卷上柱身，尽量张开喉间的空处接纳他，让自己的舌根底部和喉咙口的软肉包裹住那物，便不肯再放开，用力吸了起来。

“啊……啊！景琰……”梅长苏有些意乱情迷，甚至忘了把茎体拔回来再进行抽插。实在是这刺激太过，他感觉自己头皮都在炸麻，错觉头发都一根根竖立起来在表达这种畅快。

萧景琰抖动自己喉间的肌肉给予他持续不断的挤压。

不消片刻，梅长苏便败下阵来，尽管他不愿在萧景琰口腔内部出精，但是萧景琰铁了心不肯放开，连续几次深喉的刺激让梅长苏轻易缴了械。对于江左梅郎来说，自行伺候前端的频次都实在寥寥可数，又怎么敌得过萧景琰存心让他舒爽一回。

梅长苏大口喘着气，想把自己从皇帝口中抽出来也实在没多的半分力气。他推了推萧景琰的肩膀示意他可以放开，萧景琰却不管不顾自行吞下他的浓稠液体，再慢吞吞地一点点吐出那笔直秀挺的阳物。

虽然气喘吁吁，累得半根手指都不想动，梅长苏仍是惦记着萧景琰自己还没释放，便索性将自己的重量都靠在他肩膀上稍作抚慰。

“怎么样？”萧景琰低沉暗哑的嗓音充满情欲，敲打在他耳边，咚咚锤击到他心间。

梅长苏点点头，“舒爽，但是……好累。”这是句实话，他体力大不如前，真要这样经常叫他居上位行房，怕是也有心无力。

萧景琰轻笑着从地上站起来，搂着梅长苏躺倒在床上。

梅长苏便摸到他腿间，果然感受到一团硬物勃勃跳动，深切表达着主人的诉求。

“你还没……”梅长苏咬咬唇，声若蚊蚋，“我也可以这么帮你……”

“不必。”萧景琰从来舍不得让梅长苏放低身段做到如此地步，他吻着心上人的侧脸，充满柔情：“把你的手借我。”

梅长苏听话地把手交出去，被萧景琰抓着继续摸索那硬挺。他常年身寒，情事刚过，热潮退去也飞快，指尖已经泛起冰冷之意。

萧景琰止不住心底痛惜，干脆用自己手掌包住梅长苏的指端为他取暖，略作思索，“小殊，你转过去。”

梅长苏顺从地背转身体，萧景琰将他腿拉直，他的坚挺便直戳那人双腿之间，蹭着臀缝来回摩擦，口中低哼出声。

梅长苏知他意图，便将双腿更并紧了些。

“嗯……小殊，小殊。”口中喊着爱人名字，萧景琰手不老实地摸到他胸前，同时挺动下身略用了些力气在他臀内侧来回撞击。

然而梅长苏身下却有些异样。从萧景琰侍弄他释放之后，他虽到达巅峰，却稍有空落之感，总觉得还有哪处没被照顾到。此时萧景琰只在他腿间臀内来回抽动，时不时擦过他穴口皱褶，仍能激起他一阵阵快感，不禁收缩起后穴，甚至隐隐期盼起那巨物能再往里一些，戳进去，顶到那里。前后一起被萧景琰亵玩的时候最是愉悦，甚至，有几次萧景琰只用后面就让他冲到了顶点，那种酸麻胀涩过后，却有奇异的满足。

梅长苏被自己惊吓到，为什么会被萧景琰改造成这样。他心乱如麻，身后萧景琰的撞击也未停止，一下接着一下冲散他的思绪，让他惊慌，又让他沉沦。

想要他用力捅进来，来回翻滚摩擦，然后搂抱着一起高潮。体内还有些空虚，还有地方被萧景琰遗漏，他想得心头火起，索性身随心想，手探到后方抓着萧景琰的硕物，胡乱地想往自己身体里塞。

萧景琰也在焦虑，为何还没到，明明之前光是肖想就能让他冲顶，现在却像被惯坏了一般，想进入那温暖的身体，被紧热的甬道包裹。那肠肉会紧紧吸附着他的肉柱，让他癫狂如痴如醉，让他想破坏又舍不得，想停下又心有不甘。

被身下传来的冰凉温度吓了一跳，萧景琰疑惑又警觉，“小殊？”

梅长苏不说话，拼尽了全身的力气与羞耻感对抗着，都做到这个地步了，这头蠢牛怎么还没开窍。要他承认自己想要他进来，那是门都没有。

萧景琰总算不是傻到极致，倒是真被梅长苏的主动吓了一大跳。那又如何，这人暗示到这个地步了，他嘴角笑容再克制不住，又怕伤了他，连忙止住梅长苏的动作，嘴里道：“别急。”

“我急什么？”梅长苏不肯出口的话都被萧景琰看在眼中，羞窘之至，忽觉背后温暖稍离，情热未过的他转过脖颈忍不住去看萧景琰的动作，一望之下恨不得紧闭双目，从不曾睁开过就好了。那粗长巨物顶端已涨成紫红，蓄势勃发。

萧景琰正用脂膏涂抹自己腿间粗长，不愿多耽搁，潦草涂完一遍就贴了回去，只见梅长苏双眼紧闭，呼吸急促，一副不知如何自处之态，看得他心头怜意大盛。从背后牢牢抱住身量相当的那人，腿间巨物便径直抵上了熟悉的孔洞。

梅长苏尚在情潮沸腾中，萧景琰几乎不费力气便把头部捅了进去，小心翼翼观察那人神色，虽然蹙着眉头，倒并不像过分痛苦，于是腰下使力，又埋了大半进去。

渐入佳境，冲撞就开始失控。

在萧景琰强力撞入的时候，梅长苏嘶嘶地抽声，又在他柔缓拔退时长出一口气。却在下一个瞬间，又被萧景琰猛烈的抽动逼出一声动人的长吟。他明明觉得自己已经被身上的人插到最深，可是萧景琰再次闯进来的时候却好像还能再开拓一点，毫无止境的折磨和享受。

梅长苏无论如何也想不到，和萧景琰的情事最后会演变成这个模样，怎么会，释放了前端还不够，为什么，会想要萧景琰用力顶入自己体内，仿佛只有这样，才是真正的结合，才能证明彼此的永恒爱意。

眼角瞥见梅长苏慢慢放空的眼神，还当那人被自己过分的索取冲撞到失神，萧景琰略有歉意。他停下腰间动作，将梅长苏缓缓转向自己，抬起他细长双腿分别架到自己肌肉虬结的小臂上。

梅长苏回过神来，双手围住萧景琰颈间，在萧景琰凑上来索吻时任他予取予求热烈回应。

两人侧躺于床铺之上，萧景琰刚好把梅长苏整个人拢在自己怀里插弄，双臂又稳稳环抱着他，光是将最珍爱的宝贝紧抱在怀中的感觉就让他满足不已，何况梅长苏还极尽所能地配合着他，令他不多时便冲上巅峰。

将精元全数喷洒进梅长苏里面，萧景琰仍不愿意退出来，就着这个环抱的紧密姿势仍是珍重地印上一个个吻。

梅长苏闭着眼也能感受到萧景琰的温柔，不再纠结任何，在他的围吻中沉沉睡去。


End file.
